Don't Get Attached
by rosemusic20
Summary: Hans thought back to earlier that day, when he had been preparing to make his escape. He had expected to be safe by night fall. Yet the sun was almost set and here he was, literally attached to the very queen who had arrested him. Clearly things had not gone according to plan.


He could feel her icy stare on his back as the carriage bounced along the dirt path. Her fury was entirely unwarranted, given that their entire predicament was her fault. Hans ran a hand through his wet hair and attempted to collect some of the water from it, wiping it on his already soaked pants.

Elsa narrowed her eyes threateningly at him. He made a point not to look at her as she glared, attempting to study the trees as they passed by his window. The carriage rolled swiftly around a bend and the two of them ended up being squished even closer together. He gritted his teeth as their bodies collided with each other. He purposely neglected to move his gaze away from the window, not wanting to get caught up in the fact that her dress was so drenched it was practically see-through.

He couldn't help but notice her curves as they pressed into his backside unintentionally. She immediately jumped away from him, returning to her side of the carriage seat. She was unable to move too far from him, however, due to the fact that their wrists were bound together by silver handcuffs.

Hans thought back to earlier that day, when he had been preparing to make his escape. He had expected to be safe by night fall. Yet the sun was almost set and here he was, _literally_ attached to the very queen who had arrested him. Clearly things had not gone according to plan.

How did this happen? How had his plan gone so terribly wrong? He had thought it was fool proof, and it would have worked if she hadn't intervened. He finally turned to look at the woman sitting next to him. She was still staring him down, steaming, her platinum hair a complete wreck with strands flying in every direction, her clothes plastered tightly to her.

Hans knew he would hardly be a man if he didn't notice the queen's beauty but this was really getting out of hand. Now that he was looking at her, his eyes could keep from traveling down her body to where her pale leg was now showing through her now slightly transparent skirt. Hans shook his head, gripping his hands into fists.

"This is all your fault." They said simultaneously.

He fixated his eyes on hers, attempting to outstare her, returning her look of distain. She furrowed her brow in confusion before realizing what his was doing and accepting his challenge. Her eyes were so bright, it was almost like gazing into two blue stars, frightening but beautiful. When Elsa unknowingly bit her lip in concentration, a maneuver that was unintentionally alluring, Hans found himself unable to maintain his eye-contact and lost the battle, averting his gaze to the floor.

He loathed how much power this woman held over him. He heard Elsa chuckle as she turned back towards her window.

He did the same, not at all amused. "You think this is funny?"

The laughter continued. "You mean, do I think it's funny that you just lost a staring contest to your own hostage?"

"You are _not _my hostage." Hans muttered audibly.

He heard her shift and felt her eyes on his back again. "You pulled me into the dingy with you."

"You were the one that handcuffed us together."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't tried to escape."

"You didn't _have_ to do anything." Hans retorted, whirling around to face her, the handcuffs jingling.

"What was I supposed to do, just let you go?" She asked incredulously.

Hans nodded. "You're a queen not a prison guard. It wasn't your job to stop me."

"You sedated all of my men."

"I'm beginning to regret not doing the same to you."

Elsa stuck out her jaw indignantly and attempted to cross her arms. In doing so, she accidentally jerked Hans's hand upward and his fingers landed in a very awkward position on her chest.

Their eyes both widened and a millisecond of awkwardness passed by before she quickly uncrossed her arms and their hands fell onto the seat between them.

Keeping his mind from analyzing the incident, Hans mused over the events that had led up to their predicament. It really was all her fault. He had used his cunning and stealth to render the guards to his cell unconscious and had managed to get to the deck where the lifeboat was. But as he had been about to get in, he was tackled to the ground by the only person he hadn't thought to take care of in advance.

A surprisingly physically taxing wrestling match had ensued from there in which Hans was embarrassed to admit he got pinned to the wooden deck several times. Finally he's managed to push the aggressive woman off of him, only to find that she had somehow handcuffed them together by their wrists.

When he had tried to take the key from her she had very stupidly thrown it overboard. And moments later, several guards awoke from their slumber and came thundering up the stairs. Hans had no choice but to jump into the life boat, yanking Elsa along beside him.

He shook his head, snapping back to the present moment. "How are we doing?" He called to the carriage driver.

"We're making good time, sir. About half way there."

"This is going to be rather expensive." Elsa commented.

"Only the best for her majesty the queen." Hans replied sarcastically. "Though, I am a bit short right now do you think you could spot be some money?" He whispered, not wanting the driver to hear them.

"Are you joking?" Elsa asked, irritated. "You kidnapped me. Why would I have money on me?" Her voice had raised.

"For the last time I did not kidnap you." Hans sighed. "And I think you're forgetting that I spent the last forty-eight hours locked in a jail cell. I don't have any cash on me." He said, his voice soft. He put a finger to his lips to clue her, but it was no use.

"You're telling me that you have no means of paying this man for his service?" She accused, much too loud.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt.

As it drove away, leaving the two of them on the side of the road with no luggage, Hans had only one thing that he wanted to say. And he wanted to say it before she did.

"That was your fault." The chimed simultaneously.


End file.
